Brightflower
|pastaffie= |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Queen: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Brightflower Brightflower |familyt= Mother: Mate: Daughters: Sons: |familyl= Silverflame Brackenfoot Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Marigoldkit, Mintkit Nutwhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=WolfstepRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild |deadbooks=''None''}} Brightflower is an orange tabby she-cat with a broad, flat face, a snub nose, wide-set amber eyes, and traces of gray around her muzzle. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Brightflower is the mate of Brackenfoot, and the mother of Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit, and her mother is Silverflame. :She is first mentioned when her kits are playing with the elders but is not seen. Brightflower first appears when her three kits are preparing to defend themselves from Raggedkit and Scorchkit, as Nutkit had called them kittypets. She tells them that since they can't play sensibly, they were to come back to the nursery. :She is later seen sharing a vole with her mate while keeping an eye on her kits. Seeing that her mother is watching, Yellowkit pretends to be the mother of Nutkit and Rowankit. Brightflower amusingly tells Yellowkit that she will make a great queen. She supports Yellowkit when she wants to become a warrior. She ushers her kits during Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremonies. She tells her kits to hush, and later hisses at Yellowkit when she gets a thorn in her paw. When Yellowkit interrupts the meeting with her squirming, Brightflower snaps and checks Yellowkit's paw only to find nothing there. :That night, Brightflower tells Yellowkit to stop squirming so she could sleep. When Nutkit gets a bellyache from eating crowfood, she angrily takes him to the medicine den. Yellowkit asks if she can come too, since her stomach is hurting as well, and Brightflower queries if she had eaten the bad food. Brightflower fetches Sagewhisker who gives both kits yarrow to induce vomiting. She gives her kits comforting licks as they vomit. When Yellowkit denies ever touching the prey, Brightflower accuses her daughter of being a liar, and Yellowkit is hurt by this. :During the kits' first snowfall, Brightflower explains to her kits what snow is. After Yellowkit returns from the elders den, Brightflower hurriedly ushers Yellowkit towards the Clanrock where Nutkit and Rowankit were already well-groomed. She fiercely licks her kit clean for her apprentice ceremony. She and Brackenfoot are seen standing side by side with pride in their eyes. :As Yellowpaw returns from her tour of the territory with Deerleap, she goes to check on Silverflame, and sees Brightflower emerging from the elder's den. She tells her daughter that she is growing weaker and that it is her time to walk with StarClan. She tells Yellowpaw that she can visit, but she must stay quiet. She waits outside the den, gently telling Yellowpaw to go for a walk with Littlebird after Silverflame has died. :As new-leaf approaches, Brightflower accompanies her apprentice, Foxpaw during a training exercise, giving Yellowpaw an inquiring look as she hisses at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw for crushing the stems of a herb. Foxpaw soon detects the scent of WindClan on ShadowClan territory, and Brightflower is the one to track the pawprints of the WindClan cats. It is noted she has a keen sense of smell. Her confirmation of the rival Clan's scent leads to her kits' first time in battle as apprentices, something they are very excited for. :She is present at Yellowpaw's second Gathering, telling her daughter that she will be fine. While Yellowpaw is asking Brackenfoot who the RiverClan cats are, Brightflower adds that they look plump and shiny because they eat fish from the river. She is assigned to Cedarstar's patrol by Stonetooth, to go hunt rats at Carrionplace. She follows Cedarstar in squeezing under the fence with Rowanpaw and congratulates Yellowpaw when they return to the camp, Yellowpaw having caught the biggest rat. She and Brackenfoot tell her that she had made them so proud. :She has her tail entwined with Brackenfoot's as they look proudly at their kits, now warriors with the names of Yellowfang, Rowanberry, and Nutwhisker. :She asks her daughter if she is badly hurt when she storms out of Sagewhisker's den after the battle with kittypets and rogues. Though Yellowfang mutters to her that Sagewhisker fixed everything, Brightflower tells her that she needs to rest, and looks shocked when Yellowfang snaps that she is fine. She, Lizardfang, Littlebird, and Sagewhisker sit together for Red's and Boulder's apprentice ceremonies. :Featherstorm and Brightflower are sitting outside the warrior's den when Yellowfang returns with an injured Raggedpelt. She races to the medicine den when Yellowfang tells her that Raggedpelt was attacked by a badger, calling for Sagewhisker. Later, Brightflower emerges from the warriors' den asking if Yellowfang was okay. After Yellowfang snaps at her, Brightflower explains that Raggedpelt was asking for her. She and Poolcloud share a pigeon watching Nutwhisker demonstrate a battle move to Wolfpaw and Rowanberry. When Foxpaw informs Yellowfang that she passed her assessment that morning, Brightflower tells Poolcloud how well her kits were doing in their training. During Foxpaw's and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremonies, both she and Blizzardwing affirm their apprentices' readiness to be warriors to Cedarstar. :After a battle with a WindClan patrol, Brightflower rushes over to Yellowfang and supports her to Sagewhisker. Sagewhisker tells Brightflower to assess Amberleaf's wounds instead. At Yellowfang's medicine cat ceremony, Brightflower looks happy and proud of her kit, telling Yellowfang how much it was an honor to become the next medicine cat. :During the battle with the rats, Nutwhisker and Rowanberry drag a rat off their mother's shoulders. Brightflower helps usher the Clan deputy, Stonetooth, away from the battle site. During Yellowfang's diligent vigil over the ill Cloudpaw, Brightflower fetches a vole for her daughter and orders her to eat every morsel. :When Sagewhisker dies, Brightflower comforts her daughter by resting her tail over shoulders, saying that the former medicine cat served her Clan well. When Raggedstar appoints Foxheart as his deputy, Brightflower exclaims that she knew something was going on between the two. Brightflower and Brackenfoot emerged from the warriors' den with Amberleaf, Blizzardwing, and Frogtail for Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony. :After Brokenkit's birth, Brightflower frets over Yellowfang's tiredness. She explains to Yellowfang how she'd noticed Nutwhisker spending time with Fernpaw, and hopes that he will settle down and have a family with her soon. When Lizardstripe's kits open their eyes, Brightflower reports to Yellowfang the good news as the four kits take their first steps outside. :After the death of Mosspaw and the banishment of Featherstorm, Brightflower excitedly tells Yellowfang that she's expecting kits again, much to Yellowfang's remorse. Later, Brightflower gives birth to Mintkit and Marigoldkit. As her new kits suckle, Brightflower tells Yellowfang that she would've made a great mother. Brightflower informs Yellowfang how strong her new kits are. She mentions to Yellowfang that she'll be joining the elders soon, and she misses having them around. When Yellowfang comments that her mother wasn't old, Brightflower gently reminds her that no one survives forever. :Brightflower wakes up Yellowfang explaining that her kits were missing. Yellowfang helps her mother search the camp. After following Clawface's suggestion that the kits might've left camp, the two she-cats encounter Blackfoot's patrol who hasn't seen them either. Brightflower is seen wailing in terror for her lost kits. After returning to camp with Russetfur, Yellowfang finds them, but not before they have been gruesomely slain; Yellowfang realizes at once that they're dead, and believes it was the work of a fox. She carries them back to camp when Brightflower accuses Yellowfang of murdering her kits after Brokenstar suggests it. Yellowfang claims it was a fox that killed them, but Brokenstar tells the Clan Yellowfang's scent is all over the kits. Yellowfang is shocked her own mother would accuse her of such a thing. Though Newtspeck, Nutwhisker, Runningnose, and Rowanberry jump to her defense, Brokenstar exiles Yellowfang while Brightflower stares at her coldly. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Brightflower is mentioned, but not by name, when Yellowfang is talking to Firepaw. She is the mother of two ShadowClan apprentices who are only four moons old. Brokenstar pushes them too hard and they are killed in one of his brutal training sessions. He drags the two kits back into camp and gives them to Yellowfang so that they can be prepared for their vigil. When Brightflower comes, Brokenstar lies and says that he found Yellowfang standing over their dead bodies. :During the battle to rescue four ThunderClan kits kidnapped by Clawface, Brokenstar reveals to his Clan that he killed her kits. When Brightflower hears this, she sadly lets out a wail of grief for her dead kits, but Brokenstar ignores it. Trivia Mistakes *She was originally described as black and white. *There was an inconsistency with who was whose mentor. In ''Yellowfang's Secret, when Foxheart and Wolfstep are getting apprenticed, it is unclear as whose mentor was whose. She was first described as Foxheart's mentor, and then later she was described as Wolfstep's mentor. This was later cleared up by Su Susann that Blizzardwing was the mentor of Foxheart, and Brightflower was the mentor of Wolfstep. *It was mistakenly stated that Silverflame had given birth to three kits when it was actually referring to the birth of Brightflower's litter of Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Silverflame: Mate: :Brackenfoot: Daughters: :Marigoldkit: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Sons :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Granddaughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Glanzblüteru:Солнцецветикfr:Reine-des-Prés (CO)fi:Kirkaskukkanl:Helderbloemuk:Сонцецвітикpl:Jasny Kwiat Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Into the Wild characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters